Ende
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Dunkel, grausam und nichts für Selbstmordgefährdete oder Mitmenschen mit empfindlichem Magen. Sehr philosophisch, lests aber trotzdem, ich will eure Meinung hören.


Es war dunkel.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Bist du noch da?"  
  
"Ich bin neben dir. Das weißt du doch."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Na hier. Direkt neben dir, wie schon vor... ," er blickte auf seine Uhr. "Sie ist kaputt."  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Sie ist kaputt. Meine Uhr ist kaputt. Sie war ein Geschenk meines Vaters. Ich kann nicht fassen, das sie kaputt ist."  
  
"Lucius, du konntest deinen Vater nicht ausstehen."  
  
"Das tut doch nichts zur Sache."  
  
"Was regst du dich denn so auf.?"  
  
"Ich rege mich doch überhaupt nicht auf."  
  
"Oh doch, tust du. Was ist schon dabei, wenn sie kaputt ist.? Dann ist sie eben kaputt."  
  
"Dann wüssten wir immerhin wie spät es ist."  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Na, um zu wissen wie spät es ist."  
  
"Du faselst."  
  
"Ich fasele nicht. Ein Malfoy faselt nicht."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ich fasele praktisch nie."  
  
"Doch, im Moment gerade."  
  
"Tu ich nicht."  
  
"Gut, dann nicht. Lass uns nicht streiten, okay?"  
  
Es war kalt. Eiskalt.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"  
  
"Ich ... ach nichts."  
  
"Was ist, Malfoy?"  
  
"Spürst du deine Beine noch?"  
  
"Schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr."  
  
"Ich auch nicht."  
  
"Mh." Was hätte er auch sonst darauf antworten sollen.  
  
"Es war eine gewaltige Schlacht, findest du nicht?"  
  
"Natürlich war sie das, Malfoy. Was hast du erwartet bei Gegnern wie Dumbledore und Voldemort ? "  
  
"Wo ist dein Pate?"  
  
"Er liegt dort drüben. Glaube ich."  
  
"Den Haaren nach zu urteilen liegst du richtig, ja. Meine Güte ich wusste nicht das MacNairs Axt so effektiv ist. Ich kann seinen kompletten Darm sehen."  
  
"Ich kann deinen Darm sehen, Lu."  
  
"Nenn mich nicht Lu. Und zu deiner Information, das ist meine Leber!"  
  
"Von mir aus. Wenn einem das Gehirn aus dem Schädel quillt, wird man sich ja mal irren dürfen."  
  
"Sicher."  
  
Lucius schloss die Augen. Er hatte natürlich erwartet, das ein Kampf gegen Dumbledore kein Zuckerschlecken sein würde. Aber das es so weit kommen musste?  
  
Es war ein zutiefst beunruhigendes Gefühl von warmem Brei, der seine Lenden hinuntertröpfelte, wo er sich mit der süßlichen Schwere seines Blutes und das seines Feindes mischte.  
  
Er spürte wie die Kälte in ihm hochkroch. Warum er nicht schon tot war, konnte Lucius sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Sie musste schon Stunden hier liegen, auf ihrem weichen Sterbebett aus Blut, Innereien und den erkaltenden Leibern der Kämpfer.  
  
Es war eine gewaltige Schlacht gewesen, beide Seiten hatten schließlich alle Register gezogen. Doch wer hatte gewonnen?  
  
Lucius sah sich um. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seine verklebten Lieder wieder öffnen konnte. Sein Blick war trüb, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen, lies die Realität unwirklich erscheinen, wie als betrachte er sie nur durch ein schmutziges Fenster.  
  
Da lagen sie, dunkle Gestalten. Einst waren sie Feinde. Doch der Tot nahm ihnen auf grausame Weise die Identität. Es war unmöglich einen Todesser von einem Auror zu unterscheiden.  
  
Und irgendwie, machte ihn der Anblick glücklich. Er hätte später nicht mehr erklären können warum, doch ein unglaublich intensives Gefühl der Freude durchströmte ihn.  
  
Sirius blickte ihn nur noch müde an und Lucius sah zurück.  
  
Sirius hatte ihn vertanden. Auch er lächelte jetzt.  
  
Beide lagen sie im Schlamm, beide hatten sie erbittert gekämpft und beide waren schwer verwundet.  
  
Sirius beantwortete schließlich seine Frage: " Beide haben verloren Lucius und beide haben gewonnen. Wir beide."  
  
Lucius nickte leicht. Sie waren nun absolut gleich. Und in diesem Moment wusste er, was ihn so glücklich gemacht hatte. Ein einfacher Gedanke:  
  
Es ist vorbei.  
  
Anm: mal ganz ehrlich, das kommt doch schon an matrix 3 ran oder? tja, das passiert, wenn mich in einer schreibblockade der schlag trifft. (so zu sagen.) würde mich über ein paar reviews freuen, egal von welcher art. Schreibt mir ob ihr sie mögt und wenn nicht, dann zerreist sie bitte nach herzenslust. diese story ist ab jetzt vogelfrei! 


End file.
